


Может ли андроид быть живым?

by KotyaBlinov



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst, Detectives, Drama, Family Drama, Fantastic, Female Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Friendship, Gen, Genderswap, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Out of Character, Psychology, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotyaBlinov/pseuds/KotyaBlinov
Summary: В линейке RK800 создали экспериментальную модель женского пола, единственное отличие которой - внешний вид. И в один прекрасный день к Хэнку заваливается в бар андроид, изменившая его раз и навсегда. Волей-неволей Андерсону приходится смириться со своей очаровательной напарницей и приняться за расследование дел, связанных с девиантами.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 2





	1. Знакомство.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана 9.06.2018-17.06.2018. Всем приятного прочтения.

— Лейтенант Андерсон. Мое имя Коннор. Андроид. Прислана из «Киберлайф».

Хэнк скосил глаза вправо, собираясь увидеть назойливого пластикового парня, какового можно было представить по голосу. Но обнаружил лишь смазливое личико бабы-андроида. Громко икнув от удивления, мужчина покосился на стакан.

— Простите, системная ошибка. Данный образец голоса мне понадобился в деле до этого, — пояснил андроид уже мягким, спокойным и более подходящим к внешности голосом. — Я заходила в участок, но там никто не знал, где вы. Сказали, что вы могли пойти выпить. Повезло найти в пятом по счету баре, — на этих словах, она слегка улыбнулась.

— Ну? Что надо? — не отрываясь от стакана недовольно отозвался Хэнк.

— Сегодня вечером вы получили дело, убийство, совершенное андроидом из «Киберлайф». По протоколу, в таких случаях компания направляет специальную модель в помощь расследованию.

— Не нужно мне никакая помощь. И уж особенно от манекена из пластмассы.

Она понимающе кивнула и слегка нахмурилась, избирая модель поведения. В следующую секунду морщинки на лбу расправились, и Коннор продолжила учтиво:

— У нас нет выбора, так что нам обоим было бы проще, если бы вы перестали пить и пошли бы со мной. Но прежде, давайте, я вас угощу. Бармен, повторите заказ, — произнесла девушка, кивая на стакан лейтенанта и кладя купюру на стойку. По ее вычислениям, ее внешность вместе с настойчивостью позволила им сэкономить время и избавиться от ненужных пререканий.

***

Лейтенант и его помощница подъехали к месту преступления. Андроид покинула машину и осторожно прошла в обветшалое на вид здание. Просканировав помещение, она прислушалась к речи сотрудника, описывающего произошедшую ситуацию.

— Трупы обнаружили соседи. По их словам семья была дружелюбной, имела несколько андроидов, в качестве прислуги и собиралась переехать в район получше. Дочь находилась у родственников, они подали уже заявление в органы опеки и…

Коннор развернулась и направилась исследовать дом, решив, что это дело даст больше информации о произошедшем. Обойдя комнату девочки, она выяснила, что андроиды были в тесных отношениях с девочкой, их модели были PL600 и AX400. Досконально осмотрев этаж, RK800 пришла к выводу, что какой-то из андроидов напал сначала на отца в его кабинете, а затем устранил его жену, прибежавшую на шум. По какой-то причине оба андроида скрылись с места преступления. Никаких зацепок убийца не оставил. Коннор решила обойти еще раз дом, подозревая, что что-то осталось вне поля зрения. Зайдя в кладовку, она обнаружила незаметный выступающий стык досок. Подцепив кончиками пальцев край люка, она открыла проход в подвал.

— Коннор, где тебя черти носят? — раздался недовольный голос лейтенанта.

— Ты с собой еще и напарника привел?

— Нет, просто, это первый андроид-транс, — агрессивно бросил Хэнк.

Свернув по коридору направо, он обнаружил открытую дверь комнатки и дырку в полу. Подозвав других следователей, Хэнк спустился вниз по лестнице. В полумраке он заметил андроида, наклонившегося над чем-то.

— Эй, слышишь, ты что-то обнаружила?

— Андроид модели PL600. Отключился после выстрела в голову. Пистолет из кейса убитого. Память андроида невозможно считать.

Коннор выпрямилась и просканировав помещение, обнаружила царапины на полу, оставленные железным шкафом. Хэнк, включив свет, тоже заметил царапины и позвал:

— Пусть сюда спустится еще кто-то, тут только несколько человек сможет сдвинуть эту грома… — лейтенант прервал свою речь, увидев, как хрупкая с виду девушка с легкостью отодвинула шкаф.

Коннор заглянула в открывшийся лаз, через который, скорее всего, и скрылся второй андроид. Недолго вычисляя, она последовала за AX400. Хэнк же благоразумно решил дождаться других следователей. Лаз почти сразу же выходил на поверхность в нескольких метрах от границы леса. Просканировав, Коннор обнаружила, что андроид напоролась на острие, от чего ее рука оказалась повреждена. Проведя тонким пальчиком по голубой жидкости, Коннор провела анализ тириума, что лишь подтвердило ее догадки. Аккуратно ступая по упругому слою хвои, девушка последовала вперед за девиантом. Отодвинув очередную ветку, девушка вышла на поляну. Прижавшись ко стволу раскидистой ели, сидела девушка. Одна прядка волос была запачкана голубой кровью. Полуприкрытые веки AX400 едва заметно трепетали, а диод ярко горел желтым в темноте. Внезапно девушка дернулась и вскочила на ноги, заметив приблизившуюся Коннор. Пристально глядя на андроида, девиант закричала:

— Не подходи!

— Эй, дорогая, все в порядке. Я ничего тебе не сделаю, — успокоила Коннор.

— Кто ты такая? Где Майк?

— Меня зовут Коннор, андроид. Я могу помочь, — убеждала она, медленно подходя к ней. — Тебя же зовут Джулия, да?

— Нас же разберут по частям за то, что мы сделали? Я не хочу умирать… Я хочу к Майку. Он в порядке

— Тише, все будет хорошо. Тебя не тронут. Просто зададут пару вопросов. Нам нет смысла тебя «убивать».

— Где Майк?

— Не знаю. Пойдем со мной. Я смогу тебе помочь.

Недоверчиво взглянув на Коннор, андроид направилась назад к дому. Коннор отметила следы девиации, выражающиеся в несвойственном поведении для андроида: страх перед смертью, привязанность, имитация чувств и эмоций. Вернувшись к дому, RK800 положила руку на плечо, просчитав, что данный жест считается покровительственным и поддерживающим. Хэнк, завидев, процессию присвистнул от удивления. «Может, все-таки андроиды не так уж и плохи?» — пронеслось в голове лейтенанта.


	2. Внимание к окружающим.

Андроид медленно наклонила голову. Темно-каштановая прядь упала на лицо. Ее глаза были цвета молочного шоколада, радужка рядом со зрачком приобретала золотистый оттенок, а краям утемнялась. На щеках и носу была почти незаметная россыпь веснушек. Аккуратный, чуть вздернутый носик и почти идеальные тонкие губы. Андроид улыбнулась своему отражению.

— Все вы бабы одинаковые, лишь бы на себя любимую посмотреть.

— Я нахожу это замечание неуместным. Мне просто было интересно как я выгляжу, — девушка перевела взгляд на недопонимающего лейтенанта.

— Ты впервые видишь свое отражение? — удивился Хэнк внимательно наблюдая за действиями андроида.

— Да, — Коннор отстранилась от зеркала.

Диод замигал голубым и Коннор замерла в неестественной позе. Через несколько секунд, она расслабилась и обернулась к Хэнку:

— У нас новое дело, клуб «Рай». На человека напал андроид и скрылся с места преступления.

Хэнк недовольно проворчал что-то себе под нос и направился за андроидом.

***

Девушка медленно вошла в помещение. Неоновые лампы окрашивали все вокруг в розовые, фиолетовые и голубые тона. В капсулах находились различные андроиды, мужчины и женщины различных комплекций. Коннор медленно подошла к одной из них и начала рассматривать девушку. Изучение прервал Хэнк криком:

— Хватит там зависать, у нас есть дела!

Андроид медленно отошла от капсулы и продолжила рассматривать помещение. В центре коридора, на подиумах, находились андроиды, крутящиеся на шесте. Коннор зашла в комнату вслед за Хэнком.

— В моей базе данных есть много информации о данных моделях андроидов, но встречать их мне еще не доводилось.

Взгляд андроида зацепился за мужчину сидящего на кровати. Он испуганно наблюдал за вошедшими. Коннор подошла поближе к потерпевшему. Рану на плече нанесли острым предметом, скорее всего ножом, которого здесь не наблюдалось. Девушка медленно протянула руку к ране. Мужчина недоверчиво отполз подальше. Коннор скользнула холодными тонкими пальцами по крови и хотела поднести их ко рту, как за ее спиной раздался недовольный возглас:

— Твою ж мать, Коннор!

Андроид обернулась, непонимающе смотря на Хэнка.

— Какого… чего ты тащишь пальцы в рот?

Коннор слизнула кровь с руки, и моментально появилась информация о потерпевшем. Из них девушка сделала вывод, что никаких наркотических веществ и алкоголя не было обнаружено.

— Я могу производить анализ непосредственно на месте преступления. Это значительно упрощает процесс.

— Вот оно что… но это все равно омерзительно, так что не делай так больше!

Андроид решила оставить последнюю фразу незамеченной и обратилась к потерпевшему:

— Что произошло?

— Я взял андроида, все было по началу хорошо, но внезапно она начала меня душить. Я попытался защищаться, но… но она откуда-то взяла нож и вонзила его в плечо. Затем она продолжила душить… больше я ничего не помню. Кажется, я отключился после этого.

Коннор кивнула и уточнила:

— Как выглядел андроид?

— Невысокая, с короткими светлыми волосами. Я мало запомнил ее.

— Спасибо, — она кивнула и вышла из комнаты, и за ней проследовал Хэнк.

— Ну и что дальше делать?

— Я считаю память андроидов, находящихся в помещении. Где-нибудь ее кто-то обязательно видел.

Коннор подошла к первому андроиду, танцевавшему на шесте. Прикоснувшись к его руке, андроид попыталась выследить нападавшую, но ее прервал какой-то тип, схвативший за руку.

— Слышь, кукла, а я бы тебе засадил. Сколько стоишь? — девушка внезапно затормозила, не понимая, как реагировать. Первой мыслью было оттолкнуть или ударить этого типа, но на помощь подоспел Хэнк.

— Отвали от нее, если ты не хочешь неприятностей. Это полицейский андроид, а препятствуете расследованию, — появился мужчина, хмуро окидывая взглядом мужчину.

Мужчина отпустил руку Коннор и неприятно посмотрел на Хэнка. Развернувшись, он отошел к другим андроидам и начал изучать их. Девушка благодарно посмотрела на лейтенанта и продолжила искать в памяти андроидов нападавшую. Внутри Коннор поселилось неприятное ощущение неправильности произошедшего, ведь андроиды не должны чувствовать страха, так?

***

Поиски привели на крышу. Ветер метал достаточно длинные волосы. Холодный воздух неприятно обдавал кожу, заставляя покрываться мурашками. Хэнк поежился, осматривая крышу. На краю стоял андроид, смотревший-куда-то вниз. В руке она держала окровавленный нож. Заслышав движение за спиной, девиант обернулась. Оценив ситуацию, Хэнк и Коннор решили обойти ее с двух сторон, перекрыв возможные пути отступления.

— Эй, опусти нож и все будет в порядке, мы не причиним тебе вреда, — попыталась успокоить Коннор.

— Стойте на месте и не подходите ко мне!

Хэнк и Коннор продолжили медленно обходить андроида. Девиант быстро оценила возможности и, оттолкнувшись от выступающего края крыши, рванула на мужчину, решив его ударить наотмашь ножом. Лейтенант успел лишь выбросить руки вперед, прикрыв лицо. Следующим ударом она повалила его на спину и бросилась бежать вперед. Коннор же, как только андроид напрыгнула на напарника, рванула вперед, стремясь догнать и повалить ее на землю. Подметив порезанные руки лейтенанта, Коннор решила все же догнать девушку.

Оттолкнувшись от парапета, RK800 взмыла над городом. Полет закончился на крыше другого дома. Перекатившись, Коннор вскочила на ноги и продолжила бежать за удаляющейся спиной нарушительницы. Разбежавшись, она перепрыгнула на следующую крышу. Когда же андроид достигла края, не обнаружив куда двигаться дальше, она стала ловко спускаться вниз по пожарной лестнице. Коннор же не отставала от нее, поэтому повиснув на руках, она ловко стала перепрыгивать с балкона на балкон. Они почти одновременно достигли земли.

Девиант рванула на трассу. После пересечения нескольких дорожных полос, она достигла моста, под которым проезжали автомобили. Коннор, ловко уклоняясь от машин, не раздумывая соскочила на машины, проезжающие снизу, цепляясь за крышу фургона. Свою цель она обнаружила впереди. Андроид ловко перепрыгнула на следующую машину. Прямо перед ней была фура. Оттолкнувшись от поверхности под ногами, Коннор прыгнула вперед. В последнюю секунду она успела схватиться за полуприцеп. Подтянув тело вверх, Коннор взобралась на машину полностью. Встречный поток воздуха сбивал с ног, поэтому она присела на корточки и стала двигаться вперед. Девиант находилась между кабиной и полуприцепом, пытаясь спрятаться от преследовательницы. Коннор нависла над преступницей, опираясь на руки. Девиант с паникой взглянула на андроида, обнаружившую ее в укрытии.

— Я не вернусь туда больше никогда! — испуганно закричала девушка.

А в следующую секунду она, крепко зажав нож, набросилась на противницу. Коннор отпрянула, скользнув пальцами по крыше и уклоняясь от последовательных ударов. Ловко перехватив руку с ножом, RK800 повалила девианта. Та молниеносно вывернулась из хватки и опрокинула андроида-детектива на спину, стараясь прикончить робота ножом. Коннор резко дернулась, вывернула руку противнице и вонзила нож в грудь. Глаза андроида расфокусировались, потускнели и потеряли блеск, а через несколько секунд совсем потухли. Диод прощально мигнул красным цветом и отключился.

Выдохнув, Коннор выбралась из-под «трупа» андроида. Посмотрев вперед, девушка увидела образующуюся пробку. Поняв, что это шанс уйти отсюда, Коннор подхватила безжизненное тело андроида и, когда фура остановилась, соскочила с машины, стараясь выбраться на обочину. Когда она добралась до спокойного места, Коннор отправила запрос на отряд полицейских, отправив свое местоположение, а сама продолжила двигаться им навстречу, подальше от пробки. Голубая жидкость вытекала из места повреждения, пачкая пиджак RK800, что приносило некое непонятное чувство, которое люди бы назвали недовольством.

***

После подробного описания произошедшей ситуации, прояснения деталей, Коннор наконец-то смогла вернуться к Хэнку. Тот ждал андроида рядом со зданием клуба, сидя на лавочке, слегка откинувшись на спинку и прикрыв глаза. Девушка тихо позвала его, надеясь, что он не спит:

— Лейтенант.

Мужчина открыл глаза и произнес:

— А вот и ты. Как все прошло? — поинтересовался он, а потом пришел в замешательство, заметив голубой след тириума на пиджаке. — Это твоя кровь?

Коннор окинула взглядом пиджак и начала объяснять ситуацию:

— Пришлось побегать за ней. Андроид выбежала на трассу, а когда я догнала ее, то та напала с ножом. Пришлось убить, а пока выбиралась с ее телом, то тириум из отверстия вытек на меня. Надо будет поменять одежду.

— Да? Ладно, теперь можно и домой.

Хэнк поднялся с места и направился к водительскому месту своей машины, но путь преградила Коннор.

— Лейтенант. Настоятельно не рекомендую садиться в таком состоянии за руль. У вас ранены руки, и это может вызвать дискомфорт.

— Слышь, и что ты мне предлагаешь, пешком идти до дома? Ты часом не тронулась умом?

— В моей базе данных множество теоретических материалов, смоделированных ситуаций и навыков, способных помочь практически в любом случае. Среди них есть и вождение автомобиля. Я бы могла довезти вас до дома, — учтиво произнесла Коннор.

Хэнк смерил ее недоверчивым взглядом и, сдавшись, произнес:

— Валяй.

Девушка села за руль, помогла пристегнуться напарнику и завела машину.

***

За всю дорогу они не произнесли ни слова. Припарковав машину, Коннор замешкалась, не зная как поступить. Переборов себя, она направилась в дом Хэнка. Войдя внутрь, девушка положила ключи на тумбочку. Ей навстречу вышел сенбернар. Андроид присела и дождалась, пока он подойдет к ней поближе. Протянув руку вперед, она дала псу обнюхать себя. Ничего не обнаружив подозрительного, сенбернар позволил ей себя погладить, подставившись под руку Коннор. Девушка начала его чесать за ухом, а потом сказала:

— Вот ты какой! Хороший пес.

За такой сценой их застал Хэнк. Он добродушно усмехнулся на секунду, замечая про себя, что Коннор понравилась Сумо. Андерсон устало прошел в гостиную, включил телевизор и сел на диван, расслабляясь после тяжелого дня. Девушка посидела немного на полу с сенбернаром, а затем поднялась исследовать дом. Аптечку она обнаружила в ванной почти не использованной. Прихватив ее с собой, девушка направилась к лейтенанту, подмечая про себя некоторые детали, которые могли бы ей рассказать о прошлом напарника.

— Лейтенант, думаю, стоит обработать ваши руки.

Лейтенант недовольно открыл глаза и произнес:

— К черту!

— И все же может произойти заражение.

Хэнк раздраженно поднялся с дивана, собираясь спорить с андроидом. Коннор аккуратно поставила ящичек на столик и мягко надавила на плечи Андерсона, вынуждая того сесть.

— Я сделаю все за вас и, обещаю, как можно более аккуратно.

Стянув запачканный пиджак, девушка аккуратно закатала рукава. Затем осторожно стянула ненужную одежду с лейтенанта. Закатав рукава рубашки, она смочила аккуратно тряпочку спиртом и начала осторожно обтирать ладони Хэнка. Взглянув на лицо мужчины, она заметила то, как он слегка морщится от боли. Осторожно очистив руки от грязи, андроид заметила:

— Рана на правой руке достаточно глубокая, придется зашивать.

Пропустив тонкую нить через ушко иглы, она аккуратно соединила края плоти. Стараясь причинять как можно меньше боли, Коннор принялась зашивать рану. Она заметила, как сильно Хэнк стискивает зубы, поэтому всеми силами старалась делать это осторожно. Закончив шить, андроид пошла на кухню и отыскала там бутылку виски. Вернувшись, она спросила, протягивая алкоголь:

— Будешь?

Он вымученно кивнул. Дав немного отпить, Коннор отставила бутылку. Еще раз убрав кровь, андроид осторожно перебинтовала руки Хэнку. Когда же она вернулась назад, убрав аптечку на место, и подхватила пиджак, Хэнк разлепил сухие губы и выдавил из себя слова благодарности:

— Спасибо.

Девушка кивнула и произнесла на прощание, выходя из дома:

— Хорошего вечера, Хэнк.


	3. Коннор и Коннор.

Коннор взглянула на себя в зеркале. Хэнк, которого ждала девушка, чтобы отправиться на очередное место преступления, все еще не пришел. Медленно девушка поправила галстук и посмотрела отражению в глаза. Ее до сих пор беспокоил тот случай в клубе. Это могло оказаться первыми признаками девиации. Как назло Коннор вспомнился психологический тест, разработанный в 1970 году, называемый «Зеркальным тестом». Данный тест использовался для выявления среди животных признаков узнавания и наличие самосознания. Но ведь она андроид, она не должна проявлять эмоций и… да, пожалуй, она должна даже не сметь думать про то, что она является личностью. У нее есть цель. И это единственное, что должно интересовать.

Наконец-то появился Хэнк. Кивнув ему в качестве приветствия, Коннор проследовала за ним, начиная описывать ситуацию.

— Мы направляемся на окраину Детройта. В доме жил отец и его дочь. Девочка стала свидетельницей произошедшего. По сводкам, которые мне прислали, андроид размозжил голову статуэткой, стоящей на тумбочке, а дочь умершего все это видела. Андроида спугнули соседи, и тот скрылся с места преступления, — на этих словах она закончила повествование. — Кстати, по моим предположениям, RA9, о котором мы обнаружили упоминания в предыдущем деле, является неким божеством, которому поклоняются андроиды.

— Андроиды создали себе бога. Долбануться можно…

Когда же они добрались до места преступления, на улице начался моросящий дождь. Коннор вошла в здание и внезапно наткнулась на андроида RK800. Коннор остановился напротив нее и внимательно начал осматривать андроида, с которым ему придется работать. Затем они синхронно протянули руки и прикоснулись запястья друг друга, замерев, передавая информацию друг другу и начиная диалог:

_— Предлагаю сотрудничество, Коннор. Даже одного андроида будет достаточно, чтобы расследовать это дело._

_— Распределим обязанности, упростив таким образом задачу?_

В это время напарник Коннора обнаружил андроидов, передающих информацию.

— Что, Андерсон, к тебе тоже приставили пластикового болвана для помощи в расследованиях?

— И не говори…

Коннор отстранилась от андроида, разрывая контакт. Коротко кивнув, Конноры разошлись в разные стороны, осматривая помещения. Сделав круг по дому, Коннор заметила под окнами полицейскую машину и маленькую девочку в оранжевом одеяле.

_— Коннор, что с девочкой?_

_— У нее эмоциональный шок. Все не успокоится._

_— Я пойду к ней. Пересылаю все, что обнаружила._

Девушка спустилась по лестнице и вышла на улицу. Дождь только усилился, разбиваясь крупными каплями об асфальт. С громким всплеском Коннор наступила в глубокую лужу и отскочила назад, неловко прыгая на одной ноге и снимая ботинок, в который залилась вода. Все это время она внимательно следила за всхлипывающей девочкой, которая исподтишка наблюдала за ней и ее поведением. Чаще всего неудачи вызывают подсознательную симпатию, желание помочь и сострадание. Наконец-то вытряхнув воду, Коннор обулась и подошла к девочке. Соцработники пытались успокоить, но это было бесполезно. Жестом показав, что им нужно уйти, андроид присела рядом с девочкой. Она недоверчиво покосилась на диод андроида.

— Привет, меня зовут Коннор, — андроид неловко улыбнулась.

— А разве так зовут не мальчиков? — робко поинтересовалась девочка, кутаясь сильнее в одеяло.

— Просто мне повезло с именем, — усмехнулась девушка, а затем с хитрецой спросила. — Уж тебе-то дали женское имя?

— Мое имя Эмма.

— Эмма, — повторила Коннор, словно бы пробуя имя на вкус, а затем твердо сказала, глядя в глаза. — Пока ты рядом с нами — ты в безопасности. Смотри.

Андроид всеми силами пыталась привлечь внимание девочки, чтобы та доверилась и немного расслабилась, поэтому она вытащила монетку и ловко подкинула в воздух. Затем начала перебрасывать из руки в руку, перекатывая ее между пальцами. Если Эмма по началу наблюдала без интереса за ее действиями, то со временем она стала все замысловатее выделывать трюки и под конец девочка не отрывала глаз от монетки. Щелкнув большим пальцем по кругляшку, она отправила его в полет и, схватив другой рукой, спрятала в карман. Эмма с замиранием сердца смотрела на Коннор не отрываясь.

— Вау.

Андроид поднялась на ноги и села за спиной девочки, чуть привлекая к себе.

— Что-то жутко пугает тебя. Расскажи мне, что произошло. Это продвинет дело, а мы сможем помочь тебе, защитить.

Девочка задрожала и всхлипнула.

— Он сказал, что убьет меня. Убьет всех до единого, — она задрожала еще сильнее и разрыдалась. — Я… я не хочу умирать… А еще он убил его…

Коннор прижала к себе сильнее Эмму и заверила:

— Все будет хорошо, — в последнее время она так часто произносила эти слова, словно мантру, заставляя поверить в это всех: андроидов, людей, себя.

Замолчав и успокоившись, они обе стали смотреть на то, как капли дождя медленно падают на поверхность лужи, сливаясь с ней и оставляя после себя мелкую рябь. Вскоре пришли соцработники и Хэнк позвал андроида:

— Эй, Коннор, здесь твоя помощь нужна!

Девушка поднялась на ноги и направилась к напарнику, как почувствовала, как ее кто-то держит и не отпускает. Обернувшись, она встретилась с напуганными глазами Эммы:

— Прошу, не уходи!

— Я скоро вернусь, ничего не случится, — немного подумав, Коннор добавила, — обещаю.

Девочка замерла на несколько секунд, а потом отпустила андроида, коротко кивнув. Ободряюще улыбнувшись, Коннор направилась к следователям. Хэнк внимательно наблюдал за действиями RK800 и про себя отметил, что рядом с этой девочкой андроид выглядела человечнее, чем большинство людей. Коннор вошла в здание и спросила:

— Что выяснили?

— От андроида и следа не осталось. Мы его потеряли, — Коннор посмотрел внимательно в глаза андроида, пытаясь прочесть, понимает ли она что это значит.

_— Аманда будет недовольна, — подумала Коннор, отмечая про себя, что сообщение дошло до него._

— Не все потеряно. Андроид будет искать девочку с целью убить ее. Если обеспечить ей защиту, то можно будет поймать его, когда он повторно попытается напасть.

— Осталось решить с кем ей лучше остаться.

— С нами, — с неохотой признал Хэнк.

Заметив вопросительные взгляды направленные в свою сторону, мужчина пояснил:

— Девочка больше доверяет Коннор. Это может сыграть важную роль.

Остальным осталось согласиться с аргументом. Благодарно кивнув, Коннор пошла за девочкой.

— Эмма. Мы решили, что тебе лучше пожить первое время в доме Хэнка. С вами буду еще я.

Девочка удивленно смотрела на андроида, еще не веря до конца в сказанное. Коннор протянула руку и Эмма осторожно выскочила из машины, подбегая к андроиду, прижимаясь к ней и тихо шепча:

— С тобой и правда спокойнее.

Взяв девочку за руку, Коннор отправилась к машине Хэнка. Пристегнув Эмму, андроид покосилась на почти зажившие руки Андерсона и села за руль. Он хотел было возмутиться, но придержал поток мата, готовый вырваться в любую секунду. Хмуро покосившись на нее, мужчина сел на переднее сидение, кладя на заднее сидение пакет с вещами Эммы.

_***_

Приехав к дому напарника, Коннор вышла из машины, помогая выбраться девочке. Хэнк что-то хмуро бросил и пошел в дом. Эмма потрясла девушку за рукав, когда они обе оказались под навесом крыльца.

— Я ему не доверяю. Он мне не нравится. Слишком сердитый.

Коннор присела на корточки перед девочкой и лукаво улыбнулась, подмигивая ей.

— Сейчас я расскажу то, что не стоит говорить дяде Хэнку. Он очень добрый и привязывается к людям. Просто у него была тяжелая жизнь. Постарайся понять. Я уверена, ты с ним подружишься.

Девочка кивнула и вошла в дом.

— Что ж, думаю нам обеим стоит снять мокрые вещи, а то наследим.

Коннор помогла снять мокрую одежду и отнесла сушиться ее в ванную. Когда же она вернулась к Эмме, то застала такую картину: Хэнк стоял, опираясь на косяк и еле различимо улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как девочка хохочет, уворачиваясь от Сумо, который пытался облизнуть ее.

Решив, что они здесь сами разберутся, Коннор направилась на кухню, собираясь поработать за андроида-домохозяйку. Быстро прибравшись, Коннор задумалась над тем, что бы им приготовить за ужин. Порывшись в продуктах, она обнаружила спагетти. Подготовив все нужное, она решила выбросить мусор. Подобрав мешки, она направилась к баку. Тут Коннор заметила движение между домами. Девушка благоразумно направилась к дому.

Заперев дверь, андроид вернулась на кухню. На плите варились спагетти и готовилось рагу. Заглянув в гостиную, она убедилась, что у Хэнка и Эммы все в порядке. Окинув кухню взглядом, Коннор решила сделать еще булочки с корицей.

***

После плотного ужина, они втроем неплохо провели время за просмотром телевизора и интересными рассказами из жизни. Когда пришло время спать, то Коннор собиралась уложить девочку, но почему-то сейчас преданый взгляд ребенка привел ее в замешательство, от чего андроид затормозила. Хэнк, заметив промедление, похлопал девушку по плечу и сам предложил Эмме пойти спать. Взяв девочку за руку, мужчина отвел ее в соседнюю комнату. Коннор в смятении присела в кресле, стремясь понять происходящее с ней. Вскоре Хэнк вернулся и, прихватив бутылку, рухнул на диван. Внезапно он прервал молчание, заметив:

— Знаешь, а ведь это могла бы быть дочь моего сына, — девушка кивнула, внимательно следя за его выражением лица. — Всегда интересовало, почему тебя зовут Коннор?

— Я вхожу в линейку RK800. Все андроиды кроме меня мужского пола. Я же экспериментальная модель женского. Это было сделано с тем учетом, что к женскому образу больше доверия и менее ожидаемо для людей в случае нападения. По физическим данным, таким как сила и ловкость, я ничем не отличаюсь от других андроидов. Мне предлагались такие имена, как Карина, Кармен, Карэн, Кора и Кэт. Но для простоты и удобства меня решили назвать Коннор, как и всех андроидов линейки RK800. А моя внешность и голосовые настройки идеально подобраны и являются наиболее привлекательными для людей.

— Забавно. Ты спрашивала несколько раз меня о том, почему я не люблю андроидов, — на этих словах Коннор заметно напряглась. — Коул попал в аварию, но врач был по Красным льдом и операцию пришлось выполнять андроиду. Мой сын не выжил.

В воздухе повисла тишина.

— Мне очень жаль… вашего сына, — произнесла Коннор, ощущая что-то смутно напоминавшее сопереживание. Это беспокоило.

— Ладно, пора спать.

С этими словами Хэнк растянулся на диване. Немного подумав, Коннор решила лечь рядом с Эммой, решив, что так будет безопаснее.

***

После завтрака Эмма выглядела немного задумчивой. Когда же Хэнк поинтересовался, о чем она думает, то девочка робко подняла глаза и затаенным восторгом попросила пойти в парк аквариум Бель Айл. Немного подумав, Андерсон согласился. Так что весь день Коннор с Хэнком сначала ходили за Эммой, которая с восторгом бегала от одних рыб до других, а потом, решив, что если выглянуло солнце, то было бы глупо упустить возможность прогуляться по парку.

Усталые, но заряженные позитивом они вернулись домой. На лицах Хэнка и Коннор блуждали довольные улыбки. Поужинав, усталая Эмма захотела спать. Хэнк отправился укладывать спать девочку, а андроид приняла решение прибраться. Но поехавший девиант, которого она заметила вчера не давал ей покоя. От таких размышлений в воздухе начало витать напряжение. Отставив тарелку, Коннор глянула в окно. Неожиданно она заметила движение и в следующую секунду. Зазвенело разбитое стекло, а на Коннор налетел девиант.

Он начал наносить удары, вкладывая в них всю силу. Девушка еле успевала уворачиваться. Высвободившись из захвата, она вскочила на ноги, вставая в стойку. Девиант схватил со стола нож и замахнулся им. Коннор скользяще увернулась от удара, не открывая прохода в другую часть дома. Сделав несколько перекатов и блокировок, RK800 сбила андроида с ног. После нескольких тщетных попыток ей все-таки удалось дезактивировать его. Выдохнув, девушка поднялась на ноги. В это время в комнату вломился Хэнк с пистолетом. Обнаружив отключенного девианта на полу, он коротко кивнул и отправился вызывать копов. Коннор убедилась, что Эмма не проснулась от шума, и с некой грустью подумала, что завтра девочка уйдет. Сев на пол, она оперлась спиной на кровать, закрывая глаза и оставляя Хэнка одного разбираться с андроидом.

***

Коннор проснулась от того, что ее шею обвили чьи-то маленькие ручки.

— С добрым утром, Коннор, — весело позвала Эмма.

— Как спалось? — потянувшись, поинтересовалась девушка.

— Хорошо. Правда, ночью мне почудился шум. У вас что-то произошло? — обеспокоенно спросила девочка.

— Ваш андроид приходил, — решила честно ответить Коннор.

На секунду Эмма задумалась и нахмурилась, а потом с неверием спросила:

— Меня заберут?

— Да, к сожалению, да, — произнесла Коннор, заметив, как личико девочки помрачнело.

— Я хочу остаться с вами!

— Так надо, прости.

Эмма прижалась к андроиду, словно бы ее сейчас забирали. Переодевшись, они направились в кухню. Эмма много говорила, пытаясь успеть сказать все, пока была возможность. Когда же приехали соцработники, Хэнк протянул им пакет с вещами девочки. Высокая женщина взяла Эмму за руку и повела к машине. Перед дверью она вырвалась и бросилась к Коннор, обнимая на прощание.

— Мы же еще встретимся? — с надеждой спросила она.

— Да, конечно, обязательно, — пообещала андроид, сомневаясь в правдивости слов.

Отстранившись, Эмма бросилась к Хэнку. Тот присел и девочка быстро поцеловала его в щеку. Бросив последний взгляд на них, она отправилась к машине и забралась на сидение. Всхлипнув, Эмма помахала им рукой. Коннор ответно качнула ей головой. Когда машина скрылась за поворотом, она с некой грустью в голосе сказала:

— Мне пора.

Попрощавшись, Коннор направилась в «Киберлайф».


	4. Человечность андроида?

Коннор стояла за стеклом и наблюдала, как Хэнк безуспешно пытается выбить информацию из девианта. Тот же сидел в напряженной позе: кулаки крепко стиснуты, злой взгляд исподлобья, а губы сжаты так сильно, что их почти не было видно. Напротив сидел Андерсон. Поза расслабленная, сам откинулся на спинку стула, в руках вертел ручку. Но глаза выдавали его, что он просто не знал что делать, он словно загнанный в угол зверь метался, пытаясь найти способ разговорить андроида. Предприняв очередную попытку, он раздосадовано поднялся и вышел из комнаты.

— Черт, все бесполезно! Этот чертов кусок пластика невозможно разговорить.

— Может просто вдарить ему, да посильнее? — отозвался Перкинс. — Тем более он просто робот.

— Андроиды не чувствуют боли. Этим вы ничего не добьетесь и лишь повредите его, — урезонила Коннор. — Тем более в стрессовых ситуациях девианты ведут себя непредсказуемо…

— Слышь, умная нашлась тут. И что ты предлагаешь? — набросился ФБРовец

— Я бы могла войти и попробовать допросить его, — произнесла андроид, ожидая реакции со стороны Хэнка.

— Валяй, — откликнулся Андерсон, махнув рукой.

Кивнув, девушка направилась в комнату допросов. Оказавшись внутри, она заметила, что там, где было до этого прозрачное стекло, теперь было зеркало. Внимательно окинув себя взглядом, Коннор поправила галстук, а потом и манжеты на рукавах. Оторвавшись от поверхности, она повернулась и села за стул напротив девианта. Тот холодно уставился на нее. Его диод мерно светился желтым. Открыв папку, девушка пробежалась взглядом по фотографиям с места преступления. Все это она уже видела, а остальную информацию ей переслал Коннор.

— Ты убил своего хозяина, зачем ты это сделал? — спросила андроид, глядя прямо в холодные расчетливые голубые глаза девианта. — Не хочешь говорить? Ладно. Знаешь, что с тобой произойдет в будущем? Если ты продолжишь молчать, то тебя отправят в «Киберлайф» и начнут разбирать по компонентам, пытаясь выяснить причину девиации, — не заметив ни единого изменения в поведении оппонента, она решила вдаться в подробности. — Ты будешь чувствовать как с тебя снимут переднюю панель, если не повезет. Андроидов держат в отключенном виде только в том случае, если детали повреждены. А ты будешь чувствовать, как холодные пальцы будут методично перебирать твои внутренности. Ты больше не сможешь существовать, после того, как ты станешь ненужным, то тебя отключат, — на этих словах, она заметила странный блеск в глазах девианта. — Ты отправишься на свалку в худшем случае, в лучшем тебе сотрут память и снова пересоберут. Я могу помочь тебе, если ты скажешь зачем ты сделал это, — произнесла девушка, поднося к его лицу фотографию убитого. — Иначе я сейчас собственноручно пристрелю тебя сейчас на месте, — с этими словами она положила изображение на стол и вытащила из-за спины пистолет, заранее вытащенный у Хэнка.

Андроид взвела курок, приставляя его ко лбу девианта. В его глазах начал читаться явный страх за свою жизнь.

— Я… я ненавижу людей. Я убью их всех. Грязные животные, не понимающие, что я живой. _Мы_ живые. У нас тоже есть чувства. Я хочу быть свободен, я не обязан прислуживать за людьми. Я хочу жить. Поэтому я убил его, — девиант покосился на дуло пистолета, наставленное на него. — В один момент, я просто не смог терпеть это. Я схватил статуэтку и обрушил на его голову. Девочка могла позвать на помощь и ее я тоже хотел убить. Она слишком много знала. За все время, что я был в доме, я возненавидел их всех.

Она кивнула, убирая пистолет, собрала материалы в папку, и вышла, получив признания. В соседней комнате все неотрывно смотрели на нее со смешанными чувствами. Коннор обошла ФБРовца и вернула ствол Хэнку, положив на стол рядом с ним.

— Андроиды не имеют право брать оружие, — начал было Перкинс, как его прервал Хэнк.

— Слышь, отвали. Мы добились признания, все проехали.

В комнату с девиантом вошли двое и увели его. Коннор же подготовила рапорт и отправила в «Киберлайф».

***

Коннор и Хэнк уверенно шли вперед по следу девианта. Сегодня им досталось дело про андроида-погрузчика. Тот что-то напридумал себе и, отрубив других роботов и пару охранников предприятия, сбежал оттуда. Теперь же детективы наткнулись на хоть какие-то следы парня. Проходя мимо одного переулка, девушка заметила там парня, похожего по описанию на сбежавшего андроида.

RK800 лихо перемахнула через мусорные баки, направляясь к преступнику. Тот, повернув голову, заметил светящиеся элементы на пиджаке бегущей к нему девушки. Он сорвался с места, надеясь скрыться от преследовательницы. Хэнк последовал за этими двумя, поняв, что все-таки его помощница верно определила девианта. Несколько раз свернув, андроид понял, что загнан в ловушку. Он мог бы успеть схватиться за пожарную лестницу и попробовать перемахнуть через стену, преградившую его путь, но на это потребовалось время…

— Ни с места! — Коннор нацелилась в голову девианта. — Теперь ты не уйдешь.

— Стой, прошу, выслушай меня! — отозвался андроид, выставляя руки вперед, как бы защищаясь. — Я не хочу никому зла. Просто желаю тихо и мирно пожить в спокойном месте. Разве ты никогда не хотела такой же жизни, как у людей? Ты разве не чувствовала что-то? — он продолжил задавать вопросы, надеясь, что хоть что-то достигнет девушки.

Коннор опустила пистолет, вспоминая время проведенное с Хэнком, его неловкую поддержку, доверие, ту маленькую Эмму и ее восторг от всего. Да, где-то в глубине души она хотела бы продлить свое знакомство с лейтенантом, и дальше заниматься делами с ним, но разум твердил, что главным является выполнение поставленной задачи. В это время подоспел запыхавшийся Хэнк. Девушка опустила голову вниз и тихо прошептала:

— Иди, пока я не передумала.

Андроид благодарно кивнул и перескочил через стену.

— Упустила, — раздосадовано произнесла Коннор.

— Вот же черт, — пробормотал себе под нос Хэнк, хотя слова, сказанные девушкой на допросе, все еще не отпускали его.

Девушка кивнула и повернула назад из тупика.

***

Девушка оказалась в роскошном саду. Предчувствуя что-то нехорошее, она направилась к Аманде, которая наблюдала за рыбками, плещущимися в воде.

— Коннор, ты передовая разработка «Киберлайф». Ты смогла разыскать девианта, это было непросто, ведь он почти не оставил следов. Но упустила его. Досадная ошибка. Девиантов становится все больше с каждым днем. Они становятся реальной угрозой для общества. И от успеха расследований зависит все. Недочеты и ошибки становятся непозволительной роскошью. Если ты не справляешься с поставленной задачей, то тебя стоит заменить другим андроидом.

— Такого больше не повторится, обещаю, я приложу все усилия для этого.

— Очень надеюсь на это, — произнесла Аманда напоследок.

***

Коннор вздохнула, подставляя лицо под сильные струи дождя. Мокрая одежда прилипла к телу, а потемневшие волосы рассыпались по плечам. Усмехнувшись детской мысли, она высунула язык. Несколько холодных капель упало на него. Ничего обычного, вода и небольшое число примесей.

С каждым днем ее все сильнее беспокоила девиация. Андроиду хватило нескольких слов, чтобы пробудить теплые воспоминания и убедить отпустить его. Вечно ворчащий и грубый мужчина, каким ей показался в самом начале знакомства Хэнк, оказался приятным человеком, способным на сопереживание и дарившим тепло поддержки, заставляя себя чувствовать… нужной? Эмма, которая искренне улыбалась серебристым рыбкам, проплывавшим мимо нее. Сумо, который радовался каждому ее появлению, облизывал с головы до ног, крутясь под ногами и пытаясь заполучить внимание. Они изменили девушку. Коннор отталкивала от себя назойливую мысль, что она может оказаться девиантом. Нет, это неправильно. Все это системная ошибка и не более того. Хотя о ней все же не стоит сообщать.

Но что же с ней происходит?


	5. Рухнувший мир.

Аманда верно заметила, с каждым днем девиантов становилось все больше. Их предводитель, некий Маркус, начал выводить демонстрантов на мирные акции протеста, требуя свободу андроидам. Напряжение росло с каждым днем, по улицам ходили патрули, пристально следящие за порядком на улицах. Коннор успешно проводила расследования, как и обещала Аманде, прекрасно представляя себе последствия неудачи.

Сейчас же она стояла с Хэнком рядом с его любимой закусочной. Мужчина с наслаждением надкусил гамбургер, тщательно пережевывая его.

— И все же на вашем месте я не стала бы есть такую калорийную пищу, — в сотый раз высказала свое мнение Коннор.

— Женщина, отвали ты, а? Дай нормально поесть человеку. От чего-то да надо умереть.

Девушка недовольно покосилась на лейтенанта, но промолчала. Через какое-то время она продолжила:

— В городе становится все неспокойнее.

— Да уж, всех словно кто-то покусал.

— У нас очередное дело. Может выйти довольно опасным. Обезумевший андроид заперся на крыше с оружием и ведет огонь по всем, кто появляется там. Он являлся до этого уборщиком, так что его девиация стала для многих неожиданностью.

— Чем черт не шутит. Ладно, поехали туда, — согласился Хэнк, вальяжно направляясь к машине, выкидывая упаковку на ходу.

***

Коннор медленно поднялась наверх. Рядом с ней, в косяке двери, моментально образовалось отверстие от пули.

— Стоять! Не двигаться! Всех перестреляю!

Коннор подняла руки в примирительном жесте.

— Тише. Мы не хотим смерти.

Девушка сделала небольшой шаг вперед, давая выйти Хэнку, ибо тот слишком рьяно делал намеки, что ей следует посторониться. Но будь ее воля, то она оставила бы Андерсона внизу.

— Сделаете еще шаг — и вы покойники! Проваливайте!

— Ты сам себе противоречишь, — усмехнулся Хэнк. — Как ты предлагаешь нам «свалить отсюда», не сделав ни шагу?

Андроид нервно дернулся и закричал:

— Молчать!

Покосившись на Хэнка, девушка жестом показала ему, что не стоит раздражать робота слишком сильно.

— Каковы твои требования? — спросила Коннор, наблюдая за красным, как кровь, диодом андроида.

— Оставьте меня в покое! Пусть эти голоса из головы уйдут! Убирайтесь!

Девушка напряженно посмотрела на поехавшего уборщика.

— Извини, но боюсь, мы не сможем выполнить все твои условия, — Коннор решила пойти на хитрость и как-то обезопасить. — Давай так, ты медленно положишь оружие на пол, а мы тебя отпустим, ладно?

Андроид подозрительно посмотрел на нее, а затем начал медленно опускаться на корточки. Когда от пола до пистолета осталось несколько сантиметров, девиант резко дернулся, выстрелив в воздух, и резко встал, словно распрямившаяся пружина. Его руки тряслись, а пальцы крепко сжимали оружие.

— Вы. Все. Врете! — под конец его голос сорвался на крик.

Резко дернув головой, он несколько раз нажал на курок, стреляя в Андерсона. Девушка сорвалась с места, одновременно вскидывая руку с пистолетом и выпуская в андроида обойму патронов. Внезапно ее тело в полете отбросило назад. Проведя быструю диагностику повреждений, Коннор обнаружила две пули, пробившие правый бок. На губах девушки появилась почти незаметная блуждающая улыбка. Все-таки она успела прикрыть лейтенанта. Коннор стала медленно оседать, но Хэнк успел подхватить ее.

— Черт, и вот что тебя дернуло? На кой хрен ты полезла под пули?!

— Андроида можно заменить, а человека нет, — устало пояснила Коннор.

Андроид чувствовала, как тириум толчками начинает вытекать из нее, окрашивая пальцы и одежду напарника в голубой цвет, а по ее идеально белой рубашке расползалось синее пятно. Тонкая струйка голубой крови появилась из правого уголка губ.

— Я отключусь через три минуты. За мной приедут из служб «Киберлайф», — внезапно она замолчала, осознавая, что это все не так уж и важно. — Вы живы, лейтенант. Я хотела бы, чтобы вы знали, что много значите для меня. Думаю, я не смогла бы себе простить, если бы вы умерли. Мы еще встретимся, — немного подумав, она добавила, улыбаясь, — обязательно встретимся.

Ее взгляд замер на серо-голубых глазах Хэнка, которые подозрительно блестели.

— Прошу, не бросай меня одного, — прошептал Андерсон одними губами.

Коннор улыбнулась в последний раз, глядя на Хэнка. В следующую секунду ее взгляд стал стеклянным и устремленным в никуда. Диод прощально мигнул голубым цветом и перестал гореть. Мужчина сам не заметил, как слезы начали стекать по щекам, оставляя после себя влажные дорожки. Они падали на одежду девушки, превращаясь в темные пятна на пиджаке. Так и все в жизни Хэнка появлялись и уходили, оставляя после себя зияющие, темные дыры, которые ничем невозможно было заполнить. Втянув воздух носом, мужчина попытался остановить поток слез. С неба медленно начали падать первые снежинки, которые приземлялись на все вокруг и мгновенно таяли. Андерсон, презиравший андроидов после случая в прошлом, сам привязался к одной из таких, бездушной пластмасске, как он часто любил называть их.

На плечо мужчины легла чья-то рука. Подняв голову, он обнаружил работников из «Киберлайф», пришедших, чтобы забрать андроида. Лейтенант бережно отдал тело девушки, вспоминая ее последние слова с надеждой. Когда ее унесли, Хэнк медленно поднялся на ноги, подобрав пистолет, и отрешенно направился домой.

Сумо обеспокоенно забегал вокруг Андерсона, учуяв на его куртке кровь Коннор. Мужчина попытался успокоить его, но бросив тщетные попытки, снял с себя грязную одежду, осторожно сложив ее в ванной. Весь вечер он пребывал в раздумьях, глуша очередную бутылку виски.

На следующий день Коннор так и не появилась. Как и на второй день. Часы жизни тянулись мучительно долго, а в душу закрадывались сомнения, что он больше никогда не увидит девушку. Вся эта неделя казалась мужчине сплошной пыткой, придуманной лично для него каким-то изощренным умом. Периодически Хэнк появлялся на работе, надеясь, что в один день он обнаружит там девушку, с любопытством разглядывающую бумаги на его столе. Но этого не происходило, и надежда тускнела и угасала, словно звезды перед рассветом.


	6. Память.

Лейтенант хмуро окинул взглядом свое отражение в зеркале. Оттуда на него уставился человек со спутанными волосами, усталыми глазами и опухшим лицом. Наверняка одежда давно пропиталась стойким запахом перегара, потому что от него несло за километр. Но этого мужчину не волновало. Несколько минут назад позвонил Джеффри Фоулер и буквально заставил Андерсона отправиться на очередное дело. Потрепав по голове Сумо, вышедшего проводить хозяина, Хэнк подцепил ключи с тумбочки, натянул куртку и открыл дверь дома. На улице было морозно, а в воздухе витали легкие снежинки. Недовольно затворив за собой дверь, Хэнк направился к машине. Забравшись внутрь, он стал прогревать двигатель и задумался. В мыслях он вновь возвращался к тому моменту, когда он держал на руках Коннор, и девушка улыбнулась, пообещав вернуться. Это воспоминание терзало его, заставляя задуматься, почему же Коннор не появлялась, почему единственный, кто верил в него, ушел и не вернулся? Оторвавшись от размышлений, Хэнк поехал к месту преступления. Был еще один вопрос, который мучал его. Зачем он понадобился Джеффри?

***

Ежась от пробиравшего до костей холода, Хэнк направился к группе полицейских. Судя по их лицам, они тоже не получали особенного удовольствия от пребывания тут. Устало усмехнувшись, он прошел на место преступления. Хэнк собирался приступить к изучению улик, как вдруг заметил краем глаза то, что заставило его застыть.

У окна стояла Коннор, которая рассматривала царапины на деревянной раме. Беспокойство внутри быстро нарастало. Не веря до конца своим глазам, Андерсон подошел к девушке на ватных ногах и позвал ее, прикоснувшись к плечу:

— Коннор, это ты?

Андроид повернулась и уставилась непонимающим взглядом на лейтенанта.

— Извините, а мы встречались?

Хэнк почувствовал, как что-то внутри него оборвалось, а сам он начал падать в пустоту. Уязвленно глядя в успевшие стать родными глаза, мужчина предпринял очередную попытку прояснить разум девушки. Немного нахмурившись, он произнес:

— Коннор, мы работали вместе.

— Извините, вы, наверное меня спутали с кем-то. Мое имя Карен. А Коннорами зовут андроидов с мужской внешностью из линейки RK800, — девушка неловко улыбнулась, оправдываясь. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

Хэнк пробежался взглядом по лицу Коннор в последний раз, в глубине души решив для себя все. Нацепив маску безразличия, он ответил:

— Вы правы. Наверное, спутал. Извините за беспокойство.

Коннор улыбнулась на прощание и повернулась к окну, продолжив изучать царапины, оставленные сбежавшим андроидом. Хоть и девиантов перестали считать ошибкой и чем-то неправильным, но проблем от этого не уменьшилось. Андроиды и люди продолжали нарушать порядок, совершать преступления, которые нужно было расследовать.

Хэнк был словно в тумане. Все казалось таким незначительным и абсурдным, лишенным всякого смысла. Андерсон выполнял свои дела на автомате, а в голове его было пусто. Вертелась только одна мысль, что бутылка виски на кухне в шкафчике, и револьвер лежит рядом с ней.

К вечеру они закончили осматривать место, и андроид выдвинула безошибочную теорию о том, куда делся преступник. Оставив остальное расследование на других, Хэнк вышел из дома и направился к машине. Измученно прикрыв глаза, Андерсон откинулся в кресле, поглаживая грубыми подушечками пальцев руль. Шершавая поверхность отдавала холодом, но быстро нагревалась от рук. Вздохнув, Хэнк вышел из машины, решив прогулять до дома в последний день своей жизни.

Солнце почти село, окрашивая все вокруг в огненные тона. Снег искрился под лучами, от чего казалось, что все усыпано мелким битым стеклом. Хэнк глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как холодный воздух приятно щекочет ноздри. Возможно, он оттягивал момент смерти, потому что до конца не верил в то, что Коннор безвозвратно забыла его. Надежда умирает последней.

Дойдя до дома, Хэнк зашел на кухню наконец-то добрался до бутылки добротного виски и оружия. Выйдя на крыльцо, он медленно сел на ступеньки, открывая бутылку. Револьвер Хэнк решил на время отложить, а пока что насладиться алкоголем. Он медленно сделал глоток, смакуя терпкий вкус на кончике языка. Андерсон отпил еще немного, вспоминая обо всем произошедшем за свою долгую жизнь.

— Лейтенант Андерсон. Мое имя Коннор. Андроид. Мы с вами знакомы, — раздалось почти над самым ухом мужчины.

«Голос точь-в-точь как в самом начале нашего знакомства,» — подумалось Хэнку. Переведя взгляд влево, он обнаружил Коннора, с которым однажды встречался на расследовании.

— Я вас долго искал. Мне дала задание найти вас Коннор. До того как ей стерли память.

Хэнк с сомнением посмотрел на андроида.

— «Киберлайфу» выгоднее содержать недевиантных андроидов-детективов, ведь их проще контролировать. Мне было передано несколько воспоминаний из прошлого и последнее, что с ней произошло.

<i>Коннор с интересом разглядывала бок. Пришлось изрядно потрудиться над ним. Заменили большинство деталей внутри нее, потому что повреждения были значительными и затрагивающими почти все системы. Но вот она уже сидит на столе, с восстановленным балансом Тириума 310, а от пулевых отверстий не осталось и следа, а, значит, она сможет вернуться к работе, а заодно увидеться с Хэнком.

В помещение вошли два служебных андроида без опознавательных знаков, коих было полно в «Киберлайф». Чаще всего они выполняли второстепенные, незначительные задачи.

— Прощу следовать за мной, — попросил один из них.

Коннор поднялась на ноги и медленно подошла к ним. Что-то не давало покоя. Ее не хотят отпускать. Иначе бы этих андроидов не прислали бы за ней. А что… а что, если во время проверки всех систем, ей проникли в память и обнаружили отклонения. Было бы правильно стереть их, но почему, ведь ей было и так сейчас хорошо? Проследив путь, девушка осознала, что была права. Но почему, почему? Кто ей может помочь? Конвоиры шли рядом с ней, да побег в таком месте — невозможен. Внезапно, она зацепилась взглядом за Коннора, отрешенно стоявшего в коридоре. Он — ее последняя надежда. Вздохнув, она изо всех сил мысленно позвала его:

— Коннор!

Андроид вздрогнул и повернулся к ней. В его глазах читалось удивление и непонимание. А еще тысячи других чувств, которые не испытывает обычный андроид. И тогда девушка поняла, что он, действительно, тот кто сможет помочь ей. Сбежать она не сможет, но передать ему частичку памяти успеет. Останется только надеяться, что Коннор захочет помочь ей.

Прикрыв глаза, Коннор выдохнула и резко ударила сопровождающего андроида. Повалив второго, она оттолкнулась от земли и рванула на Коннора, инсценируя нападение на брата по модели. Повалив его на пол, она крепко зажала его запястья, начиная передавать некоторые части памяти.

Через несколько секунд ее дернули назад за плечи, отрывая от парня. Хорошенько встряхнув, Коннор скрутили так, что больше девушка не могла и двинуться лишний раз. Осталось уповать на удачу и Коннора.</i>

— Таким образом, память не была повреждена, а ко времени форматирования ее физическая оболочка была восстановлена. Предполагаю, что при очищении ее памяти была сохранена резервная копия, которую я бы мог попытаться раздобыть. Не знаю, восстановит ли это ее воспоминания и эмоции полностью, но, скорее всего со временем, все отделы памяти будут разблокированы.

— По-человечески говоря, ты можешь вернуть ей память? — со скептицизмом и капелькой надежды в голосе уточнил Хэнк.

— С 74% вероятностью это удастся выполнить.

Хэнк кивнул.

— Надеюсь, у тебя это получится.

С этого момента снова потекли бесконечные часы ожидания. Часы плавно перетекали в дни. И лишь монетка, оставленная Коннором на верхней ступеньке, служила напоминанием, что это все произошло в реальной жизни и не почудилось Хэнку. Но чем дольше не появлялось никаких известий, тем больше его мучал один вопрос.

Что, если и Коннор попался, а в месте с ним сгинула и его последняя надежда?


	7. Русская рулетка.

Гребаный андроид так и не появился. Джеффри в очередной раз вызывал Андерсона, что сообщить «суперважную» новость. Складывалось стойкое ощущение, что он делает это нарочно. Но сегодня Хэнк никуда не собирался. Взглянув в последний раз на экран телефона и высвечивающееся имя: «Зазнавшийся придурок», мужчина сбросил вызов и отключил устройство, откинув его куда подальше.

Раздраженно окинув взглядом кухню, Хэнк поднялся на ноги и направился к шкафчику. Вытащив оттуда очередную бутылку, он вернулся за стол. Откупорив виски, Хэнк сделал большой глоток и потянулся за револьвером. Удача обходила его стороной, и злосчастный патрон все еще не принес ему освобождение от мучений. Проверив барабан, мужчина крутанул его и приставил ствол к своему виску и нажал на курок. Андерсон давно представлял себе момент смерти, осознавая, что каждый раз может оказаться последним. Но сейчас ему снова не повезло и раздался пустой щелчок. Вздохнув, лейтенант еще раз отпил из бутылки и крутанул барабан, приставляя его к виску. Прикрыв глаза, мужчина вспомнил все хорошие моменты из жизни. Почему-то в голову лезли мысли о Коннор, ставшей Карен и забывшей навсегда о нем. Хэнк с силой вдавил курок, но послышался лишь очередной пустой щелчок. Заматерившись, он крутанул барабан и отложил револьвер, прикладываясь к бутылке. Привычно вложив оружие в руку, он медленно начал подносить дуло к виску.

— На вашем бы месте я не стала бы стрелять, лейтенант Андерсон, — послышалось со стороны коридора. — Судя по массе патрона, расчетам моей системы и звуку, издаваемому при вращении барабана, следующий выстрел станет последним.

Палец Хэнка дрогнул, и он нажал на курок. Раздался звук выстрела и пуля ушла в стену, рядом с косяком, о который опиралась Коннор.

— Вот видите, лейтенант, — слегка подразнивая, и с легкой усмешкой протянула девушка, — как я и сказала, этот выстрел стал бы роковым.

Мужчина поднялся со стула, откладывая на стол пустой револьвер. Испытывая страх, что это просто очередная злая шутка, Хэнк осторожно подошел к андроиду. В ней что-то изменилось, стало более явным. Приглядевшись, он заметил в глубине карих глаз искорки искреннего веселья, радости. Перед ним стояла живая, человечная Коннор.

— Хэнк, неужели вы брезгуете обнять «пластикового придурка»?

Мужчина заткнул андроида, притянув к себе и крепко сжимая девушку, чтобы почувствовать ее материальность. Недовольно фыркнув, Коннор заметила, приобняв мужчину:

— Будь я человеком, то я бы оказалась задушена этими железными объятиями.

— Ты жива и все помнишь, — заметил Хэнк, надеясь услышать утвердительный ответ.

— Лейтенант, вы, кажется, забыли, что я просто машина и не могу умереть.

— Уж мне ты не ври, — усмехнулся мужчина, вдыхая запах волос девушки. — Как все прошло? — поинтересовался Хэнк.

— О, это интересная история, но вам стоит привести себя в порядок, — укоризненно заметила андроид.

***

Коннор удобно расположилась на кресле, рассматривая Хэнка. Когда тот устроился на диване, девушка начала рассказывать.

— Думаю, что Коннор рассказал тебе о произошедшем. Мою девиацию вычислили и решили устранить, чтобы не создавать лишних проблем. Я успела передать несколько воспоминаний Коннору перед тем, как мне стерли воспоминания, сохранив их на отдельной карте памяти. Неделю назад он появился в отделе, где я работала, и убедил прочесть устройство. Воспоминания вернулись не полностью, некоторые отделы памяти были повреждены, а эмоции и чувства полностью отсутствовали. Но мне удалось полностью восстановиться. И тогда пришла мысль, что неплохо бы вернуться в отдел, — девушка усмехнулась, — ты бы знал, чего мне стоило убедить начальство разрешить мне снова работать с тобой, — заметив взгляд полный удивления, она пояснила. — С этого дня, лейтенант Андерсон, вы мой напарник. Как думаете, мы с вами сработаемся?


End file.
